


Satisfaction

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Dean, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to be pushy, so Dean decides to teach him a lesson in patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Castiel grabs at Dean's head, fingers finding no purchase in short hair as Dean sucks a mark just inside his hipbone. The rough graze of Dean's stubble against the side of Castiel's oversensitive cock is almost unbearable and he pushes his hips up, twists to shove himself toward Dean's otherwise occupied mouth.

"I want your mouth." Castiel whines, palming the back of Dean's head and pulling. His cock aches from teasing kisses and there-then-gone brushes of fingertips, his body quivers with the need for relief. He amends, panting, " _Now_."

Dean's chuckle is a rumble against his hipbone, his finger and thumb circle the base of Castiel's cock to hold it steady. Castiel opens his eyes, stops squirming momentarily to look down at Dean. He bites his lips together, tries to catch his breath. So close, so close. Dean's eyes are wide and almost black with the barest hint of green.

He draws a deep breath and holds it until Dean moves his head, kissing wet and open-mouthed across the span of Castiel's stomach, cock gripped and held still. When realization dawns, Castiel twists, grunting as he plants his feet and tries to shake Dean off his legs, even as he holds tight to his head. Stubble scrapes again and Castiel cries out in frustration.

Finally Dean's lips poise over the precome smeared head of Castiel's cock, almost touching. His breath is hot, wet, labored as he meets Castiel's eyes again. This is it. Castiel's heart thumps in his chest, loud and painful and matched only by the throb of blood through to his groin. Hallelujah, finally, this is it.

"What about what I want, Cas?" Dean whispers teasingly, then gives a wide smile as he sits back on his knees. Castiel falls still and silent as he watches Dean pull his hand away and settle the same finger and thumb around the base of his own cock. Dean tilts his head and looks down, considering his own flesh as he twists his hand, teasing himself, eyelids falling half-closed as he bites his lip with pleasure.

Castiel blinks slowly as the haze of lust that clouds his mind begins to slowly recede. He licks his lips and repositions himself to reach for Dean's cock, but Dean pushes his hand away.

"That's not what I want." It's practically a purr, smooth and low and Castiel can almost feel the rumble without an atom of his being touching Dean. He looks up, his mouth going dry when he sees Dean's predatory smile.

"What do you want?" He asks, hoarse, squirming again under the rake of Dean's lingering gaze up and down his bare body. Dean doesn't answer, he just reaches out and twists his fingers into Castiel's hair. When he pulls, Castiel follows obediently. He waits for Dean to lie back against the pillows stacked at the foot of the bed, his body moving easily when Dean pulls his mouth closer and closer.

Dean presses Castiel's lips to his hip, his cock grazing Castiel's cheek in mirror of their previous positions. With the guidance of Dean's fingers curled tight in his hair, Castiel licks and sucks a path across the softness of his stomach. Eagerness to please gets the better of him and he chances a lick at the head of Dean's cock as his mouth passes by. It earns him a growl and a sharp yank of his hair. He stops, properly chastised and murmuring apologies.

But Dean relents the _second_ Castiel's tongue darts away. With no warning Dean's thumb is at the corner of Castiel's lips, pressing to open his mouth, followed closely by the thick head of Dean's cock. Castiel chokes with surprise, growling and grabbing for Dean's hips as he's dragged down, his mouth filled with Dean's cock. Frenetic energy seems to explode through Dean as he palms Castiel's jaw with one hand and clings to his hair with the other.

He plants his feet, fucking up into Castiel's mouth, grunting with pleasure as Castiel gags with the first push of cock into his throat and again with the next. His quick thrusts border on brutality, making Castiel's eyes water with a prickle of panic. But he sucks, emphatically and noisily. He hollows his cheeks and forces himself to relax and let Dean guide his mouth up and down, swallowing around his cock until Dean is trembling and grinding up.

"You act so fucking nice and innocent," Dean gasps, his thumb pressed hard against Castiel's cheek to rub against the head of his angled cock. "But, look at you now."

Castiel opens his eyes, watching Dean come apart little by little as he presses the tip of his tongue to the underside of his cock. He's dragged up by the hair until Dean's cock nearly slips out of his mouth and the whispers continue. "Look at you blushing with swollen red lips and wide eyes and your ass waving in the air."

Castiel lunges forward, uses his grip on Dean's hips to fight the painful pull on his head and hair as he swallows Dean's cock again with a groan of pleasure. His muscles tighten as he nods his head, wallowing in the fit of rock hard dick to the smallness of his mouth and throat until he feels like he'll surely pass out with the need to breath.

"Eager little cocksucker," Dean moans, his grip faltering as his hips stutter up again, then drop to the bed. "God, I could watch you do this all fucking night. C'mon, Cas, suck it like you mean it."

Maybe Castiel would laugh if he knew the lines were straight out of the worst porn, but the debauched tone of Dean's words urge him on with single-minded intensity as he takes over the rhythm beneath Dean's spasming hands. He sucks quick and dirty, pushing down until pubic hair tickles his nose then pulls back up only to do it again and again, panting breaths where he's able and moaning as he ignores his own cock's demands for attention.

By the time Dean comes, feet planted firmly once more as he fucks Castiel's throat mercilessly and dragging Cas' mouth up and down frantically over his slick cock, he's reduced to garbled nonsense. It's music to Castiel's ears.

"Jesus motherfucking..  _Jesus_ " and "so good, so so good" and "gonna, oh, God, I'm" and "fuck, oh..", hissed low and dirty and sliding into a moan of pleasure as he half-collapses to the bed with his body still bowed. His cock goes hard under Castiel's tongue, harder than should be humanly possible. The metallic taste of come, thick and hot and uniquely Dean floods over Castiel's tongue and he swallows, bobbing his head and whimpering when Dean pulls his hair so hard he can barely stand it.

He sucks and swallows and it feels like forever, but when the pulsing and twitching stop, he lavishes Dean's cock with affectionate kisses. Castiel's breath comes in ragged gasps, his cock throbbing painfully with every accidental scrape against the bedclothes until he finally pushes his ass high in the air, knees spread for balance to ensure nothing touches him.

Dean growls softly, a sound he rarely makes, fingers combing through Castiel's sweaty hair as Cas continues to press kiss after kiss to his now-soft dick. "Cas," he murmurs, low and reverent like a long-forgotten prayer. "Stop."

Castiel obeys instantly, smiling with self-satisfaction as he rests his cheek to Dean's stomach. The desire for instant gratification is gone, even as his cock drips precome up his stomach. Dean shifts slowly, pushing Castiel onto his back once more. Castiel closes his eyes and sighs as he enjoys the way Dean's fingers ghost over his outer thighs and hips, the way Dean's thumbs splay across his stomach.

When Dean presses a kiss to his hipbone, Castiel forces himself to be still and focus on the gentleness of it. It's funny how not getting what he wants is sometimes so much more pleasurable in the long run. Castiel reaches down to stroke Dean's hair as the soft kisses continue in a meandering path. His breath hitches when Dean's stubble scrapes across the head of his cock again, but he fights the urge to push.

"Look at me," Dean murmurs, and Castiel opens his eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Castiel swallows, blood surging through his cock again, making it bounce against his stomach. He wants. He _needs_. And Dean's lips are so close. The promise of wet heat and an expert tongue and the softness of Dean's throat is overwhelming.

"Your mouth," he answers finally, letting his fingertips trail down Dean's cheek and across his full lips. " _Please_."

Dean's breath hisses warm and slow before his tongue darts out to catch Castiel's retreating fingertips. His finger and thumb encircle the root of Castiel's cock again as he gives a cheshire cat smile and whispers, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
